


108. Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans enjoy a little roleplay in a foxhole

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [108]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	108. Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans enjoy a little roleplay in a foxhole

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans enjoy a little roleplay in a foxhole**_  
[takes place at the end of January, 2013, not long after [Alex and Luke get their wires crossed](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/12724.html) at an industry party]

It's an idea Alex has been toying with ever since he saw the amazing portrait of Luke posed as a [soldier in the Vietnam War](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/deangormanluke.jpg). War is not a laughing matter, of course, and probably shouldn't be thought of as sexy, either... But _damn_ Luke just looked so fucking hot like that. Alex trusts that his lover will see the situation his way, too.

It takes a bit of legwork to track down all the right pieces, but eventually Alex has complete costumes for both of them. He hasn't seen Luke in three days, but his lover is flying back to Los Angeles tonight. So Alex leaves Luke's combat fatigues and paraphernalia neatly laid out on their bed, along with the following note, direct and to the point:

_Sergeant Evans: You're on watch tonight. Report to Citadel base ASAP. Further instructions to follow._

Luke is exhausted by the time he reaches Alex's place. Noting how dark the house is, he pays the driver and tosses his carry-on over his shoulder, letting himself inside with a heavy sigh. Either Alex is still at work or he's decided to go out for the evening, Luke doesn't know which, but given that he wanted nothing more than to curl up with his sir, this really sucks shit. He turns on a number of lights and grabs a beer from the fridge, checking his phone for any messages and the counters for any notes, another heavy sigh spilling from him when he finds neither.

Finally, beer bottle near empty already, Luke makes his way to the bedroom, starting to undress in the half-light from the city outside. Sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes, he frowns at the mound of clothes behind him. Christ. Just what he needs. He leans back, reaching for the light on the nightstand and then blinks hard at what he thought was a pile of laundry. He reads the note, the meaning behind it slowly sinking in, pure elation replacing his mood of only moments before.

Quickly shedding the rest of his clothes, he takes the time to get the uniform just right, then calls Citadel for a car. It comes in no time and soon enough he's in front of the concierge, reporting for "duty".

The Citadel concierge, professional to the bone, doesn't even blink; although it's possible he might smirk just a little, though it's in pure appreciation. "Of course, Sergeant Evans. Lieutenant Skarsgard is expecting reinforcements. Lance-corporal Smith will escort you to the look-out position," he directs, as another fully costumed 'soldier' emerges from a back room. The corporal leads Luke out a side exit to a golf cart - couldn't be helped, Citadel owns Humvees but doesn't permit them to be driven off-road on the grounds - and soon they're motoring along on the extensive greenway behind the mansion.

It's a ways past the stables, their progress lit only by the city's light pollution and the golf cart's low-wattage headlights, when Corporal Smith kills the engine. "Soldier, you're to report to the look-out site ten meters that way," he instructs Luke, pointing. "And of course, you'll need your firearm." He opens the bench storage compartment behind the driver's seat and pulls out an M16A3 rifle, handing it to Luke. "God speed, Sergeant," he says with a little grin, and gives Luke a proper military salute before he drives away again.

Luke watches him go then turns to walk across the grounds, his rifle held at the ready. It's almost pitch-black out and although his eyes have adjusted, the night seems to be nothing but shadows. Shadows and strange soft sounds, all of which seem vaguely ominous.

Waiting in the darkness for his lover, Alex grins. The ground here is thick with grass, and Alex is waiting just below the rise of a low hill. "Sergeant!" he hisses in a loud whisper to let Luke know where he is. "You're a target, get down!"

Shit. Luke hunches over and runs in the direction of that voice, only actually seeing Alex as he's almost right on him. "Sorry, Sir. It just seems so quiet tonight," he whispers.

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way." Alex sits back against the berm, sheltered from any incoming fire. And he takes a long moment to simply absorb all the details of his lover's appearance, the entire package so fucking sexy that he has to look away, reminding himself to get in character. "They've been pretty quiet all evening," he says softly, with a jerk of his head back enemy-ward. "I figure they must be dug in, just like we are."

"Thank god," Luke murmurs, settling in beside Alex, barely daring to look at the other man. "How long have you been out here, Sir?"

"Since eighteen-hundred," Alex answers. "Any word yet on Bravo's recon mission?" He studies the other soldier's profile in the dim light, and shoves down the usual spike of desire he feels when he's around Evans.

"No, Sir. Garrett said we'd know in the morning," Luke answers, glancing at Alex. Of all the people to be out here alone with... Not that he doesn't like the lieutenant. He likes him _too_ much.

"All right." Alex sighs, and risks a quick glance over his shoulder at the enemy's position. Still no movement. Then he shivers as a chill breeze picks up. "Come here," he orders, carefully not looking at Luke when he says it. "It's cold tonight."

"Sir?" Luke shifts closer anyway. "Yes, Sir, it is."

"I'm not going to fucking bite you, Evans," Alex mutters, no matter how much he'd like to. "Just get your ass over here and share some body heat."

"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir," Luke says, rolling his eyes at himself. Could he sound any fucking stupider? "I know you're not." He shifts in even closer, their thighs touching, his body reacting the way it always does when the lieutenant gets too close to him.

Alex settles back, shifting his rifle to his other side so that he can close a bit more distance between them. He sighs and lets his eyes slip shut, trying to tune out the restless murmur of his thoughts and focus on the night sounds, alert for any change in the enemy post.

"Did you hear anything from home, Sir?" Luke asks finally, hoping he's not being too personal. "I got a letter from my parents and from my - one of my friends."

"My brother sent a picture of his new daughter," Alex answers softly, figuring the information is safe enough. After a moment more, he adds, "And my ex told me all about the kid they're trying to adopt. Do you have any children?" he asks, realizing that he doesn't know more than the blandest most basic details about the sergeant.

"No, Sir. Not yet. I'm not even married," Luke says, although he guesses that hasn't stopped a number of their fellow soldiers. "What about you? You said your ex? You're on friendly terms?"

"With my ex?" Alex opens his eyes and looks over at Luke. "No. He's just still pissed that I left and joined the service, so he likes to write and brag about how awesome life is without me."

Luke blinks hard, his whole throat and chest shutting tight. "He?" he asks finally, biting at his lip, determined to make the most of the opening. "You're gay, Sir?"

"I thought that was pretty common knowledge," Alex says, raising an eyebrow and looking skeptically at the soldier. Then realization strikes. _Oh, fuck_. "Go sit back over there," he orders sharply, and gives Luke's shoulder a little shove. That's all he fucking needs: a sexual harassment suit from one of the men in his command...

Following orders is too ingrained for Luke not to obey but he only moves a little, his cheeks burning furiously as he stares straight ahead of him. "I didn't mean anything by it, Sir," he says. "I hadn't heard." Although god knows how when he's been paying attention, or so he thought, to every fucking piece of information about the lieutenant for ages. Biting at his lip again, he blurts out, "And I am too."

"You are too what?" Alex snaps, mired too deep in his own sudden burst of anxiety to be paying attention.

"Gay, Sir. I'm gay too," Luke says, looking over at Alex.

Shocked, Alex stares at him for a few seconds. Then he says quietly, "You're keeping that to yourself, right?"

Luke nods. "Everyone at home knows," he says softly, looking back out into the night. "But here, no. I just. I know things are supposed to have changed, but they don't feel like they've changed that much. Not for me."

"Yeah." Alex frowns. "Most of these guys," he says, gesturing back towards their camp on the other side of the dune, "I've been with them since Afghanistan. They all know me. So, yeah, they're homophobic and racist and anti-Semitic and misogynist... but they're loyal, you know?" He shifts position, bending his knees and sitting forward. "But even so, I don't go running around advertising that I love cock."

"What do you do?" Luke asks. "Have you ever...?" He nods towards camp then looks back at Alex, watching him, wishing the lieutenant would give him some signal. Because if he makes a move, and on a superior, and he's wrong... Christ. He is so fucked. And not in a good way.

"Ever... what? Jack off while thinking about any of them? Yeah, sometimes," Alex answers with a shrug. "But then I have to put up with all their bitching and moaning, and pissing next to me while I'm eating, and somehow that just takes the shine off it." He gives Luke a little smile. God, the sergeant is so gorgeous. Alex had wondered... well, he'd wondered. And jacked off more than once while doing it, too.

Luke laughs. "So you've never acted on anything?" he says quietly, shifting a little closer again, although he tries to make it look as casual as he can. Like he's just getting comfortable.

"None of my soldiers has ever told me he's gay, before," Alex answers, and tries to ruthlessly tamp down the lust beginning to burn in his blood at Luke's words. "And it's too much of a risk with someone who's only curious, who's going to fly back home to his girlfriend, running his mouth the whole time."

Luke nods, unable to tear his eyes away from the other man. "Yeah," he murmurs, swallowing hard before leaning forward and kissing Alex.

It's pure reflex when Alex jerks away. He swiftly looks around, checking that no one saw that, there are no witnesses... "Fuck," he whispers, still feeling the hot press of Luke's mouth like a brand on his own.

Oh, fuck. "Sorry, Sir. I." Shit. Heart pounding so hard he can barely breathe, all Luke can think is how badly he's fucked up. "I thought. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

Alex stares at the other soldier like he's gone mad. Then he topples Luke to the ground, covering him and frantically kissing his lips, kissing away protests and apologies both.

Luke makes a sound, torn between a gasp and a groan, his mouth opening under Alex's, their tongues tangling. Christ. It's every fucking wet dream he's had for the past few months come true and he doesn't dare question it, terrified he might still just be dreaming.

"Shut up," Alex whispers fiercely, shifting to the side just enough that he can work open Luke's belt. "You've got to shut up." He slips his hand inside Luke's trousers and closes his fingers around the man's cock. And he groans.

A rough shudder runs through Luke's frame and it's all he can do not to just come right there and then. "Let me," he whispers, despite the order, hands reaching for Alex's belt.

 _Let him...?_ Hell, Alex will let him do whatever the fuck he wants at this point. He angles his hips to give Luke better access, and quickly strokes, anxious that he doesn't have the time to go slowly and learn Luke's shape, his responses.

"Fuck, Sir, you're killing me," Luke blurts out, careful to keep whispering, his hands working the lieutenant's belt free, his trousers open, a low groan spilling from his lips as he gets his hand on that thick hot column of flesh. His hole clenching tight at the thought, the aching _need_ to have it inside him. But they don't have time for that, not here, not now, so instead he just strokes, matching Alex's feverish pace, his mouth seeking out the other man's again.

Alex smothers a moan against Luke's lips. If anyone catches them right now, they are so fucked... And yet Alex thinks maybe he wouldn't stop anyway. Not yet. He bucks into Luke's hand, the touch so wickedly good.

Luke strokes like there's no tomorrow and maybe there's not. Who knows. All he's certain of is that this is a dream come true and he's making the most of it, biting at the lieutenant's mouth as he jerks him off, grip tight, just like _he_ likes it, Alex's touch pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

They're about to make a hell of a mess. Not that their combat fatigues are so pristine, but any stains they make now they're going to have to wear for the foreseeable future... Pushing Luke away, Alex scrambles down the sergeant's body. His fingers dig into the man's hips and he takes Luke's cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Sir!" Luke hisses, shocked, his back arching as he shoves up into that incredible wet heat, his climax hitting him like a fucking freight train.

Alex groans, the sound muffled as he attempts to swallow and still chokes. But he doesn't retreat, hell no -- he rushes right back in, sucking Luke clean for every drop and then licking him for a few more seconds just to be sure.

Luke moans, then shifts under Alex, twisting to get turned over, pushing his trousers down and his ass up. "Fuck me," he grits out.

"With what, gun oil?" Alex gasps, but the intense surge of need nearly knocks him flat. He doesn't wait for an answer, but spits into his palm and quickly slaps the moisture onto his cock. Kneeling between Luke's thighs he lines up... and shoves inside.

Luke stifles a shout, his fist jammed in his mouth, his other hand scrabbling at the ground beneath him as he pushes back, forcing his body to open for the man above him. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. It hurts like hell but he wants it so badly. Could care less if he ends up bleeding.

Jesus Christ, they're both going to get court-martialed... At this moment, Alex can't bring himself to care. He sinks deep into Luke again and again, pushing past his body's resistance with single-minded determination. It's been months since he's had this, since he's had anything but his hand, and _god_. The sergeant feels fucking incredible.

"Fill me," Luke gasps, struggling to spread his thighs wider. "Fuck. Please, Sir. Fucking fill me."

The words are damn near magic. And that voice, goddamn. Alex crashes over the edge before he can even think, his hips working frantically as he spills hot inside Luke's ass.

Oh god. Luke moans softly, fist pressed back against his mouth, his cock throbbing hard, trapped against the grass beneath him. _Yes, fuck, yes..._

Alex gasps, struggling to draw a breath when his chest suddenly feels so fucking tight. He stares down, stunned, at the man beneath him. Half crushed, fuck, and Alex recoils abruptly, stunned into landing hard on his naked ass.

Freed from Alex's weight, Luke quickly rights his own uniform the best he can before sitting up. "You okay?" he whispers, reaching for the other man, a quick glance around reassuring him they're still alone.

"Me?" Alex feels like someone just smashed him in the head with a brick. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm great." He looks at Luke, incredulous. "You're okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Luke flashes the lieutenant a slightly sheepish grin. "I'll be sore in the morning but I've been fantasizing about that since the first time I saw you."

Still stunned, Alex yanks his trousers up and fastens his belt once more. "God, you... you couldn't give me a signal, or anything?" Not that he would have paid attention, fucking paranoid as he is about all this. "Told me that Hustler just wasn't cutting it for you anymore?"

Luke gives a soft laugh but he shakes his head. "No, Sir, I couldn't. Not when I didn't know about you."

"Right." Alex blows out a breath, wondering if he looks as awkward as he feels. Then he figures to hell with all the worrying, and just grabs Luke, pulling him up to his knees and kissing him hard.

Moaning into the kiss, Luke gives as good as he gets, licking his lips when they break for breath. "Does that mean this is going to happen again?" he whispers.

 _Oh. Shit._ Abruptly Alex recalls where they are and what they're _supposed_ to be doing right now. "...No?" he suggests weakly, knowing even as he says it that it's a total lie. There's no way he'll be able to keep himself away from Luke after tonight.

"If you'll excuse me for saying, Sir, you don't sound very convinced," Luke murmurs, kissing Alex again, hands sliding up the inside of the other man's thighs.

"I... mmm." Luke's mouth distracts Alex from any coherent answer. He shivers beneath that electric touch, still arousing even in spite of the incredible orgasm that tore through him moments ago. "That's... that's because you're very convincing," Alex mumbles, slipping a hand around Luke's nape and keeping him close.

"God." Luke blows out a soft breath against Alex's mouth. "When I think how long we could have been doing this..." How badly he's wanted this man.

Alex chuckles softly. He's already working out when they'll get an opportunity like this one again. "Next time, bring the gun oil."  



End file.
